


Date A Red Haired Plant Loving Badass Who...

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Sweet, but idrk tbh, could be a, dateagirlwho, harlivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: A Harlivy fic that is solely inspired by posts from the infamous tumblr page, "dateagirlwho"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adventuress_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/gifts).



> Merry Xmas G! <33  
> \---  
> This is my first time writing for Harlivy, so lemme know what you think!

_Date a girl who loves listening to you talk, even when you go on for too long. She listens and doesn’t mind one bit_

"And I dunno Red, I just feel like there's gotta be something out there? Ya know? Ain't it strange that space is so goddamn large and we haven't even seen all of it yet?! It just makes even more sense for there to be something out there. Yea, something's out there all right. I ain't scared of them! Ha! I'd like to see some green bastard try any sort of funny business with me! You know it's like I was... uhh. Like I was telling you, and it all says so in this documentary that I watch. We should watch it together someday! Yea, that's a grand idea!"

Harley turned towards Ivy and was about to open her mouth again but closed it shut. 

"Ahh, I'm uhh.." Harley blushed and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I was speaking nonsense wasn't I? Sometimes I just can't help myself. I get all caught up in my head and then it just comes out. Like vomit. Yea just like vomit. It's gross and it spills out all over the place and I can't help it, and.. why see! I'm doing it now aren't I?"

Harley pouted and crossed her arms.  

Chuckling, Ivy scooted closer to Harley and smiled, "I don't mind at all, I actually like it." 

Harley turned away from her so that she wouldn't see her blush. 

* * *

  _Date a girl who will get ice cream with you at 3:00 AM_

Harley jumped higher and higher on their king sized bed. 

"Wake up Red! I want a snack!" 

She heard Ivy mumble something so she stopped jumping. She threw herself on Ivy's practically lifeless body and heard her curse. 

"Okay! I'm up! I'm awake! What do you want!?" 

Harley giggled and rolled off of Ivy's body. She pushed the covers down, off of Poison's face and gave her the slyest smile. 

"Can we go get some ice cream?" 

Ivy made a face and yawned, "Ice cream? We've got some in the freezer. Go knock yourself out!" 

Harley grunted, "Nooooo!!! I don't want any ole kind-ove ice cream! Take me out and treat me right!" 

Ivy muttured something about how she wasn't being treated right, but Harley ignored her. 

"Plllleeeeaaasssseeeee?" 

Ivy finally opened her eyes and stared at Harley. 

Harley was sure that Ivy was going to say no, so when the soft but slightly irritated "Yes" rang out, Harley was ecstatic. 

She jumped on Ivy--who groaned-- and kissed her all over her face. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  _Thank you!_ " 

* * *

  _Date a girl who you can kiss while you watch alien documentaries at 4:00 AM_

The nice thing about Gotham City was that everything stayed open late. And no matter what time it was, you could probably find something that you need. 

Ivy took Harley to this all organic, good for the environment, sort of joint, but she didn't care. 

She was with Ivy and she was getting ice cream so she was happy. 

Harley ordered a confetti cake ice cream with hot fudge, sprinkles, and five fat cherries on top. 

While Ivy got a mint chocolate chip ice cream... Typical. 

Once back in their tiny apartment, they immediately shed off their clothes and ate their ice cream in their underwear. 

Harley turned on the tv, more so for background noise and exclaimed when her favorite alien program came on. 

"Heeeyyy!!! Red! This is what I was telling ya from before! See, look the aliens are here. They're among us!" 

Harley was so intent on focusing on the documentary that she missed the way Ivy's eyes sparkled. She missed Ivy carefully putting down her ice cream, and she missed her leaning over to give her a kiss. 

Harley squealed against her lips. They felt smooth and cool from the ice cream. It was a sweet and simple kiss. Like ice cream. 

 

When Ivy pulled back she smirked and Harley pouted. 

"Awww, come here you!" Harley pulled on Ivy's tank top forcing her back on her lips.

_While they were kissing Harley wondered how did she get so lucky?_

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I hope y'all enjoyed this. I've never written for this pairing or fandom, but I think it came out okay!
> 
> My tumblr:[oforlikelalune](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
